The present invention pertains generally to means for securing the hub of a gear, pulley, etc., to a shaft.
Typically shaft mounted items are fixed in place in the well-known manner by means of keys and/or set screws, locking hub assemblies and splines. An important consideration in affixing shaft carried items is the avoidance of damage to the shaft which would ultimately require disassembly effort and machining of the shaft or, in some instances shaft replacement, in either event a costly effort. A second consideration is the ease with which the shaft mounted component may be precisely positioned along the shaft as key installation can result in undesired shifting of the component on the shaft. A still further consideration is the original machining effort required both of the shaft and the component to be affixed thereto or the cost of a locking hub assembly.
Known arrangements for securing shaft carried items in place do not avoid the foregoing problems. Known locking hub assemblies for gears, sprockets, sheaves, etc., all contribute to an increase in the inside diameter requirement for the shaft mounted item. A further drawback to known locking hubs is the fact that they extend axially beyond the time being secured which is unacceptable where existing shaft length is critical.
Known key arrangements result in eventual migration or galling of metal parts with the resultant play or lost motion between shaft and shaft carried component greatly increasing wear, necessitating shaft, key and component replacement or refurbishment.